marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant-Man Unleashed
Ant-Man Unleashed is a comic series taking place in Earth-606. It serves as a revamp of the short-lived series Ant-Man & Wasp Unleashed. It centers around the second Ant-Man. Volumes Vol. 1 - The Irredeemable Ant-Man! Issues: #1-6 Plot: Scott Lang creates an Ant-Man suit for himself, but through a misunderstanding, his friend, SHIELD agent Eric O'Grady, ends up using it to fight crime as the new Ant-Man. Scott and Eric have been best friends since kindergarten, and have both been obsessed with superheroes all their lives. As the new Ant-Man, Eric saves some children on a field trip from a super-villain calling himself Grizzly, and everyone cheers for him. He gets on the news, and the story gets the attention of Janet Van Dyne, a.k.a. Wasp, who believes her deceased fiancée Hank Pym has returned. She decides to lure this new Ant-Man into a trap by dressing up in a different costume (which, as a joke, resembles the original costume of the Earth-616 Wasp) and pretending to attack the city. The new Ant-Man appears and attacks her, severely injuring her. He realizes it's Janet Van Dyne and freaks out, thinking he killed her. It turns out she's still alive and well, and she takes off Eric's helmet. However, she is surprised to see it's just some loser SHIELD agent, and not Hank. Janet goes into a rant about people cashing in on the fame of others, and soon she ends up in tears. Eric asks her if she's okay, but she just shrinks down and flies off. Introduced: Eric O'Grady/Ant-Man II, Grizzly/Maxwell Markham Villains: Grizzly Vol. 2 - The Big House Issues: #7-13 Plot: Eric quits SHIELD to be Ant-Man full time, and so, on Scott's day off, he takes Scott to a special tour of the Big House, a microscopic prison created by Hank Pym before his death. Scott is surprised that they're doing tours of a dangerous place like the Big House, but Eric reveals he's just going to use the Ant-Man suit to sneak them in. He shrinks down himself and Scott and they get inside the Big House. Despite Scott telling him not to, Eric taunts the inmates. All of the sudden, they set the security alarm off, and tiny robots attack them, thinking they are inmates trying to escape. The two try and escape the Big House alive, but Eric ends up accidentally setting the villains free. The villains make it to the control room and set the Big House to normal size again, causing it to grow rapidly while inside a SHIELD containment center, destroying the center. Janet sees it on the news, and immediately suspects it's Eric. Eric tries to protect Scott and fight off the villains, but they are greatly outnumbered. Wasp shows up and saves the two, but the villains escape. Eric thanks Jan, but she doesn't talk to him at all. She brings the two to safety, and flies away to deal with the villains, telling Eric to stay out of it. As soon as she leaves, Eric shrinks down and goes to fight the villains as well, leaving an angry Scott behind. Eric shows up to help Jan, but she just tells him to leave, and then ignores him. The two manage to defeat the villains together, but Jan still doesn't say a word to Eric. Introduced: N/A Villains: Big House inmates (Whirlwind, Red Hulk, Trapster, Ulysses Klaw, Molten Man, Iron Monger, Lizard, Hydro-Man, Mastermind) Category:Comic Series Category:Ant-Man Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Marvel Unleashed Category:Scott Lang (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Eric O'Grady (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Maxwell Markham (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Janet Van Dyne (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:David Cannon (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Peter Petruski (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Ulysses Klaw (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Mark Raxton (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Obadiah Stane (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Curt Connors (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Morris Bench (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Jason Wyngarde (Earth-606)/Appearances